Nostalgia
by Infamous Cliche
Summary: I messed with the original story, and formed a tale of romance and betrayal...kinda....
1. Explanation

Alright- I made this a whole chapter because it might be a bit difficult to explain appropriately.

After I read the first two Artemis Fowl books, I started getting all those crazy ideas like WHAT IF!??! And I added a romantic character to the story- a character, for lack of better name/judgment, I gave my own name. I just thought I'd tell you that so if you ever did find out what my real name is, you wouldn't think I was totally obsessed...or insane. So I added a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, eccentric American prodigy in the mix. There were two fanfics behind that idea- both of which will never again be revealed to human eyes. Maybe if I improve on it I'll throw it in another time- that might help this story line. But as it were....

I tried to keep everyone in character, so don't freak out over the "romance" bit just yet.

So here's the deal: Kayla Brown ( - an easy cliché, I'll admit) discovers Artemis's call for faerie related help on his mission. An experienced Faerie Oracle, this is Kayla's chance to break away and test her skill. She speaks with Artemis and he decides she could prove a valuable asset to the operation, and welcomes her to the team. Kayla is in no way reluctant to join the criminal mastermind; her family had been recently killed in a car "accident" and all she had left was her father- the two didn't get along, to say the least. Kayla is strong in her opinions and ideals, and while her morals may have been a bit sloshed, she's still a loyal and worth-while companion.

In Ireland there's quite a bit of excess drama that no one had counted on- illness, secret betrayal, and, alas, romance towards the end. But the end changed quite a few times until I could manage to have it agree somewhat with the book. In my version, the LEP mind-wipes Kayla and drags her back home to America to end the dynamic duo of crime. But, just enough evidence slipped through for Kayla to recollect much of what happened, albeit detachedly. When she finally does remember, she, Artemis, and Butler are taken back underground to sort things out. It gets violent, mysterious UFO's (not like space ships, of course) and troll attacks, but in the end the Mud Men reach the surface virtually unharmed. But in the cave concealing the E1 Tara chute, a gargantuan icicle falls and punctures Kayla's stomach. Holly and Root struggle to heal her, and just when they think they've saved her life- her pulse goes dead.

However, Artemis is nearly certain that she's not completely gone. He arranged many services, specifically designed to allow her time to awaken and return to Fowl Manor before anything serious happened with their new project, the C Cube. But as we all know, things with the C Cube were unexpected enough. Kayla walks in just as the group are to be mind-wiped, but refusing to lose her own memories, Kayla is sent back with her father, who believed her to be dead after two year of being "abducted." The LEP mind-wiped as many Mud Men as needed until all was well again, and Kayla was monitored, as was Artemis, for the next three months.

Her life went spiraling down a steep slope from that day onward. Horrible incidents too horrid to repeat, moments that should never have happened to anyone, people too innocent to have lost....The hard years wore down on her, and though she had become bitter and dangerous, the convenience of being a talented actress still worked on her side, still worked to cover up the fact that everything always went wrong and she hated it....

But finally, at age 15 (almost 16) and after a traumatizing ordeal in the forest (something about a flesh eating virus, like Cabin Fever lol; I'm such a loser) Kayla's father informs her that they're required to move once again, a career-based action that happened more often than Kayla would have preferred. However, this move turns out to be just the break she'd been praying for- back to Ireland. In a house in the suburbs of Dublin and not far from the sea- or Fowl Manor for that matter- Kayla starts this new journey with Artemis, Holly, and Foaly.

I'll be honest- it's not so much adventure as it is romance, and it's really another of my heart-ache romantic tragedy bits that I just can't seem to resist writing about. I'll try to throw in some big adventure stuff...sorry guys. Oh and...I don't know if Dublin is actually anywhere near the water, it just makes my story that much more convenient, lol. Anyway....

How strong is the bond of Artemis's intelligence to his dignity stretched over time? He dramatically changes in his awkward teenage phase, the sudden and desperate need to fit in suddenly hording his psyche after years of being held back by his parents. Uncertain and impressionable, Artemis's transformation from normal to Punk concerns his parents more than his infatuation with the tough and dark(er) Kayla. While they are determined to break him back into the typical wealthy-child disposition, Artemis and Kayla are both determined to keep him away from it. Trying to develop a good personality that late in life becomes less difficult with Kayla around- until his memories suddenly come flooding back to him.

Proving that truth is sometimes more harmful than helpful....

I realize this will suck-ass- sorry about that. But this is my first REAL attempt at doing any real fanfics- I mean actually writing it down and not just thinking it up. So I apologize if it's sometimes hard to follow coming straight from my head to the keyboard. Please R&R so I know how badly I'm doing lol...

Let me start first :p....


	2. Introducing

Kayla narrowed her eyes slightly at the small house before her. It was just a typical brown house, nothing special; a small tree in the front yard, tall hedges hugging the house's perimeter. Glancing up the street, Kayla saw that basically each house was identical. She sighed out of a mixture of muted feelings, and resituated the backpack of her idea of essentials over her shoulder. Reaching back into the car, Kayla pulled out two bags: one containing her clothes, and the other a laptop and a quite a few programs, most of which she'd designed herself.

She slowly approached her father fumbling with the lock. Ambling lazily up the drive-way, Kayla allowed her photographic memory to soak up all the details she could- the convictions of a talented TEA operative. After leaving TEA (Training In Espionage and Academics) not long before, she found that it was hard to get out of her old habits. Although it wasn't as if this was something new....

The acronym for TEA was really an understatement. It was a gathering of prodigies from all over the world, even though there were bases in most major countries. Kayla had spent 8 months in New York perfecting every skill possible- hand-to-hand combat, sword-fighting, fire-arms, investigation, forensics- TEA had it all. Kayla was involved in a lot of hands-on training, including a commanding roll in the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad.) One of the most talented agents on field and off, Kayla had been well on her way to becoming a legend.

Of course, the legendary title comes with a price. There were so many memories....

Kayla always pushed them aside. After leaving Ireland almost 3 years before, she realized that everything Artemis had said was right- no emotion, no pain. At this point, she couldn't deny it. That was the rule she lived by, her code of conduct. Always the emotionless actress, Kayla was little more than a mask- containing memories and emotion, but never showing it, never speaking of it. It was easier to get by if she lied by the day and not in the past.

When the thick brown door finally permitted them entrance, Kayla continued idly up the stairs and into the bedroom to the left. Inside, the room was plain- a dark sort of neutral color donning the walls and floor. Her black and neon bedspread would fit in perfectly.

Kayla smiled and rolled her eyes at the idea. Deep in the pit of her stomach, Kayla quelled the feeling of anxiety. This small suburban dwelling was not far from Fowl Manor. While she had little intentions of heading for the home of the infamous Artemis Fowl, the idea was tempting. She just kept thinking back, despite her better judgment, to the hollow, aching feeling in her gut after she'd left so many years before. And even with the broken strings of predicted outcomes skipping across her psyche, she still meant to ignore any sign of Artemis. Hardly a problematic task; Artemis wasn't exactly an extrovert.

Dropping her bags in a corner, Kayla walked over to the window. It was when she noticed the car she realized what she'd forgotten- her guitar. Still waiting patiently in the back seat. Hurrying back downstairs and outside, Kayla grasped the guitar and froze as she began to straighten up. She was having another episode....

Slowly, Kayla rose and looked around her, imprinting all the details of this moment into her mind. This was real, with real people and real lives....See the world seems flat to us since we've been staring at it for so long, but once you see something from an angle, from all angles...it becomes...alive. Kayla had quite a few of these episodes, but this was the first in a while. There was a tricycle purposely rotating in its spot on the front lawn across the street in her imagination, as she gripped every feature of its being....

She stared at it for just a moment more, trying to hold on to the state of mind- but it was gone. Turning in a somewhat exanimate fashion, Kayla trudged back up into the house, tossing her red and black electric guitar on to the bed before resting her head in her fists on the window sill. There was still a late spring breeze tumbling over the white puffs accenting the cerulean sky, pleasant but unfamiliar.

Kayla closed her eyes against a pain in her stomach. The phrase, however, was familiar. "Pleasant, but unfamiliar...." It went something like that anyway. Underground when Artemis's school clothes were gratefully returned to their original, cleanly state, he'd used the phrase- as he had with the water- "...unfamiliar. Not unpleasant, but...." Kayla sighed impatiently. She wasn't sure if she'd remembered the expression quite right, but she wasn't going to worry herself over it- she wouldn't think about it.

Kayla glanced over at her guitar on the bed. She remembered something she'd seen coming into town, a pub-like business that was teen-oriented, with an open-mic for blossoming talent. Kayla aspired to become much more than a week-end spot on the pub's stage, but all great stars had to start somewhere. She'd been off to a magnificent start back at TEA- or at least she thought so- with her own designated time slot on stage at Electric Rave, a teen night club just off campus. It'd started out as a quest for tuition, it ended up with writing songs for real record-name stars- either way, it made ends meet. Kayla frowned thoughtfully as it occurred to her she never bothered to discover the name of this pub. That might make things a bit harder than planned....

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Kayla rolled off her heels and lay herself smoothly on the ground, tucking her arms behind her head. This might actually be her only chance to be...well, a kid. Finally. Just a kid....

* * *

Wooo, that was a terrible first chapter. I promise it will get more exciting. There are a few things I should probably let you know now before you go on:

I do NOT in any way own ANY Eoin Colfer characters. I can only take credit for the supporting characters I'll be making up soon. And I say Eoin Colfer only because I intend to use another character of his from another book. ...w00t! Please R&R! I have an Artemis chapter coming up soon, by the third chapter probably. And you know what that means!

Okay, maybe you don't. Anyway....er....go have fun!


End file.
